lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Frank Lapidus
Frank Lapidus 是迷失的角色，由系列的製作團隊創作，他在迷失第4季第2集正式登場。 角色簡介 Frank J. Lapidus is an aircraft pilot who was originally scheduled to pilot Oceanic Airlines Flight 815. He later traveled to the Island as part of the freighter team. Before the Island Frank Lapidus grew up in the Bronx in New York. He was the original intended pilot of Oceanic 815 but was replaced by Seth Norris under as yet unknown circumstances. He came to work for Caribbean Dreams Island Travel and Tours in Eleuthera, the Bahamas. When Flight 815 was reported to be found in the Sunda Trench, Frank contacted the U.S. National Transportation Safety Board's 'Oceanic hotline' to say that he did not believe the body identified as Seth Norris actually was Norris. At some point after contacting the NTSB, Frank was recruited as a pilot by the organization to which Matthew Abaddon belongs. In a meeting between Matthew and Naomi, Frank was described as "a drunk". On the Island Season 4 (Days 93-96) tends to Frank's head injury ]] Frank piloted a helicopter from the freighter to the Island. On approach, the electronics failed and the rest of the members of Frank's team bailed out by parachute. Frank managed to bring the helicopter down without any significant damage. Although he landed safely, he received head injuries and the satellite phone he was carrying was destroyed. When he awoke, he climbed to the top of a hill and was approached by one of the cattle that lived at the Flame. When he tried to get up, he found out he was having trouble standing, so he loaded up his flare gun and fired it. Some time later he passed out, but was awoken when Jack and the team found him. As Juliet was tending to the wound on his forehead, Frank asked her what her name was. After hearing it, he realized that she wasn't on Flight 815. He had memorized the entire manifest and was able to identify her as a "native". Sayid then vowed to bring Charlotte back safely in return for a spot on the helicopter, which Frank agreed to. He then watched Daniel conduct his experiments, stating "he does it all the time." When Desmond arrived from the beach, he confronted Frank about the picture of himself and Penny that he found in the boat. Frank stated he knew nothing, and wasn't very high up in the freighter's rankings. Sayid returned with Charlotte, and Frank agreed to give Sayid, Desmond, and Naomi's body a ride in the helicopter. They lifted up, and headed back toward the freighter. Back on the freighter More than a day later, those on the Island discovered that Frank, Sayid, and Desmond had not made it to the freighter. Frank was able to land the chopper however, and let Sayid use his radio phone to contact Jack in exchange for his gun. He also held off Keamy and Omar while Desmond spoke to Daniel via radio phone after failing to get answers about Desmond's condition from fellow crew. That night, Frank is seen carrying a bag as Keamy approaches him. He reminds Frank not to be late upstairs and Frank says he'll be there. He brings the bag to Sayid and Desmond and encounters Regina reading in front of the door. He mentions that her book is upside-down and she grunts, apparently angry at him. She lets him in and he dumps the bag containing cans of lima beans on the sick bay bed. When questioned by Sayid, he tells him that the kitchen is having problems. Shortly thereafter, Frank and Keamy took off in the helicopter on an unknown errand. Trivia * Frank was the twenty-eighth character to ever have a flashback. * "Lepidus" is a character in William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar. Historically, Caesar was stabbed 23 times. * Frank is a huge New York Yankees fan, opposite of Jack who is a fan of the Boston Red Sox. * Frank's cosmetic injuries, minor dizziness, and situation mirror his counterpart pilot Seth Norris' initial condition of arrival on the Island. ** Both pilots made forced landings on the Island due to acts of nature (well-placed lightning strikes/electromagnetic properties of the Island that cause shipwreck or instrument failure). Name * A "Rick Lapidus" is credited in the ''Exposé'' script. * A physician named Lapidus developed a technique for treating a condition of the big toe (bunions) caused by excessive bone growth. * "Lapid" is a Latin word for stone, and "Lapidus" is sometimes used in the names of rocks, like "Lapidus Granite". 登場集數 |-|迷失 第4季= |-|迷失 第5季= |-|迷失 第6季= 導航模板 Category:角色 Category:主要角色 Category:男性角色 Category:迷失第4季角色 Category:迷失第5季角色 Category:迷失第6季角色 Category:閃回角色 Category:海洋航空職員 Category:阿吉拉航空職員 Category:阿吉拉航空316號航班機組人員 Category:卡哈納號船員